


It's Over, Isn't It?

by Wolfie7877



Series: Wolfie Stories / Shewolf Adventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cute, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multiple Personalities, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sadism, Self-cest, She-wolf - Freeform, Shewolf, Singing, Song: It’s Over Isn’t It?, Songfic, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Hate, half wolf, jazmine is a cute gorl, wolf - Freeform, wolfie is a demon wolf/bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie7877/pseuds/Wolfie7877
Summary: Based off of the song "It's Over, isn't It?" from Steven Universe.---Wolfie is jealous of Adrian for stealing Jazmine's attention, and encouraging her to forget her. But she still feels so weak around her... weak enough to spare his life.---It's Over, Isn't It... Isn't It... Isn't It Over?





	It's Over, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> [((Multiple stories/oneshots starring my personal and original character(s).  
> \---  
> Long story short; she's a spirit possessing the body of an innocent girl by the name of Jazmine. But obviously that only helps so much, seeing as you'd have to connect the rest of the dots on your own. Which can be fun, but also not ideal. So if you want to figure it out on your own, stop reading this introduction and go right on ahead. But if you'd like to be less clueless, continue your reading.
> 
> A Shewolf is a mythical phenomenon where a part wolf part human creature will be born and will live for the next thousands of years. The following stories, however, follow a particular Shewolf. Wolfie was born in 1920 under the roof of highly superstitious parents and a rotten baby brother who was yet to born before Wolfie ran away. During her escape she terrorized many villages over a couple dozen years and quickly earned herself an infamous title. She never believed in working in packs and quite frankly she didn't get along with others, so she went around making enemy after enemy until one day she went in way over head and got herself killed... somehow. Enraged at this, she sold her soul to the devil in order to "finish some unfinished business". To do this the devil informed her that she would have to possess the body of a young girl - who fortunately looked almost exactly like her - to regain a physical form. This young girl happened to be Jazmine at the age of 13, and although her innocence was already established, Wolfie wasn't expecting her mind to be the equivalent of a bag of rainbows and unicorns. Pushing through the disgusting happy thoughts of hers, Wolfie managed to access Jazmine's memories and make her believe that Wolfie's horrible past life was her own - along with a few shortcuts and tweaks just to make it fit with her childhood and to preserve her innocence; which kept her gullibility. Jazmine then, believing her past was her own, ran away from home and ended up in the woods. Now what happened in between is a whole origin story, and has little to do with Wolfie, so I will skip to the part where Jazmine finally finds out what's been going on. She is heartbroken and confused, and with all the raw emotion she manages to shut Wolfie out. Wolfie continued to live in the back of Jazmine's mind, but with the trauma of the experiences of Wolfie's past, Jazmine is no longer the same and becomes a half of a new person - who still goes by the same name, but is a fusion of Wolfie and Jazz.
> 
> Well that basically explains it. Enjoy the stories!))]

<https://youtu.be/Ussqi3nagrQ>

 

 

A golden glow spilled over the brim of her eyelids, a soft rumble could be felt in the air around her as she approached the bedside. Her purr escalated into a quiet snarl, her claws emerged from her finger tips and her eyes dilated as she stepped into the light of the doorway. The gold present in her irises shined with blood-lust and jealousy as she loomed over the sleeping figure under the bed covers, her shadow projected onto the wall as the horrible monster she was inside, with sharp teeth and claws and soulless eyes. Saliva dripped from her fangs as she opened her jaw above the unconscious boy below her, Adrian, and nothing in her mind was telling her to stop. She didn't hesitate, this boy had taken away the only thing she ever cared about, but even as she was so close to her vengeance she felt something in her chest that she usually doesn't feel... unless...  _she_  was near.

Only now did she hear footsteps approaching and she scolded herself before disappearing into the dark corners of the room before the girl could find her growling over her best friend. This is what Adrian had taken from her, she grumbled at the thought and watched helplessly as the girl, Jazmine, snuggled into his arms. It was the same way she did to Wolfie when she was cold. Wolfie, the girl who can only watch, feels a indescribable pain in her chest that was so unlike any other pain she's felt. Now they were asleep in the bed, softly snoring like sweet kittens while they fed off of each other's warmth. So the wolf slowly approached the bed, staring viciously at the boy with a hunger for his blood to be spilled. Jazmine yawned sleepily and that small adorable gesture made Wolfie lose all of her anger in less than a second, and it confused her so much she didn't know what else to do...

Than to say it out loud.

She knew no one would hear her, she was a spirit after all, no one could hear her but Jazmine...

But they haven't talked for months.

Piano played imaginatively in Wolfie's head, she started humming a tune as she looked directly at the flowers that sat on the bedside table.

 _I was fine_  
_With the men_  
_That would come into her life now and again_

She sliced a flower off of the bouquet as she sang, watching it wither in between her cursed finger tips with satisfaction.

 _I was fine_  
_'Cause I knew_  
_That they didn't really matter_  
_Until_ **_you_ **

She snarled once again over the boy, wanting so badly to push her claws into his flesh, but once again Jazmine made a small sleepy notion and Wolfie retracted from over the boy. She left the bedside with sorrow in her eyes, wishing she wasn't so weak in Jazmine's presence.

 _I was fine_  
_When you came_  
_And we fought like it was all some silly game_

With the withered flower still resting in her palm, she took a step out onto the balcony, envisioning her thoughts of the fights her and Adrian would have-

_Over her..._

-over the girl. Constantly trying to show each other up.

_Who'd she choose_

Wolfie had gone too far... She had many arguments but this one was viscous. Unforgiving. Things got heated quickly, and Jazmine knew she needed to end this battle between the two people she cared most about - she needed to choose a side.

_After all these years I never **I'd lose**..._

Wolfie shook herself out of her visions and looked up at the stars that were bright enough to be seen through the glow of the sun's first light, she knew she'd made a mistake... But her hatred still reined even after that. She sighed and hung her head, never has she been so disappointed in herself. With a broken voice, and a lack of anger, she sang.

 _It's over, isn't it?_  
_Isn't it?_  
_Isn't it over?_

Then why did she still hurt? She wondered. Why was she still enraged? Why was she even angry at something she had caused in the first place? She felt a familiar lump in her throat but she choked it down, and continued to sing.

 _It's over, isn't it?_  
_Isn't it?_  
**_Isn't it over?_ **

She sang louder than she meant to, words filled with the passion of sorrow, but she didn't think anything of the girl stirring under the covers. Slowly the girl awoke, to the beautiful sound of once her closest friend, but Adrian still slept. It didn't matter how loud Wolfie wished to be, he would still sleep - he would never hear a thing.

 _You_ **_won_ **  
_And she_ **_chose_ ** _you_  
_And she_ **_loved_ ** _you_  
_And she's_ **_gone_ ** _..._

Wolfie's voice broke into a soft whisper as the pain of heartbreak struck her chest, still unaware of Jazmine awaking to her voice, and bit back her tears - she continued to sing. But she wasn't the only one listening.

 _It's over_  
_Isn't it?_  
**_Why can't I move on?_ **

Wolfie shook her head in frustration as she pondered the question for a moment, before leaping gracefully onto the balcony railing, letting the slow sunrise shine through her transparency. All the while Jazmine crept quietly from her bed, trying very carefully not to wake Adrian, and over to the balcony curtains that shifted slightly in the breeze. Wolfie still didn't notice her presence behind the curtains, only assuming that the young girl was still in bed, snoring softly. She continued singing the second verse of the song, which she remembered as if she was reading from paper, balancing easily on the guard rail.

 _War and glory, reinvention_  
**_Fusion, freedom_ **  
**_Her attention_ **

Wolfie grimaced at the thought of the many hardships she had brought Jazmine through, knowing no one should've seen so much...  _bloodshed_. But it was as if she didn't care for the human girl, locking her away in her own mind, even as she was fighting for her love she still managed to push her aside. She spun on her heel, teetering on the rusted railing, and stepped backwards to the rhythm in her head.

 _Out in daylight, my potential_  
_Bold, precise_  
**_Experimental_ **

She treated her as if she was just a vessel for her to get around in, just some organism made in a lab with no purpose or meaning, and not like one would treat their love. In reality... Jazmine was the strongest person she had ever met... and yet her pride didn't allow her to admit so.

 **_Who am I now in this world without her?_ **  
_Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her_

Wolfie leapt from the railing, running her fingers through her curly hair dramatically, pulling at her scalp as she cried out the words in tune with the imaginary piano in her head.

 **_What does it matter?_ **  
**_It's already done..._ **  
~~_Now I've got to be their for her son_ ~~

How could she do something so unforgivable? She snarled her words in disgust towards herself, looking down at the withered flower she was still clutching in her hand, knowing that somehow the flower represented all she will ever be.  _A monster._ Merciless and cold. And with no  _soul..._

 _It's over, isn't it?_  
_Isn't it?_  
**_Isn't it over?_ **

She clutched the flower to her chest, straining her lungs as she sang with all she had. Practically screaming, she grasped onto the railing and let her walls come down, feeling every pain she had ever caused rack through her veins.

 _It's over, isn't it?_  
**_Isn't it?_ **  
**_Isn't it over?!_ **

Jazmine felt sadness wash over her as she watched her other part fall apart with grief, leaving behind her spot between the curtains to stand quietly at the doorway and listen.

 _You won!_  
_And she chose you!_  
_And she loved you!_  
_And she's_ **_gone...!_ **

Tears streamed from Wolfie's eyes as she tossed the once beautiful flower into the wind, bringing her passionate volume down to a soft and sorrow tone to sing her last words.

 _It's over, isn't it?_  
_Why can't I move on...?_

Wolfie's knees shook slightly as she shuffled forward to try to gain balance against the guard rail. 

 _It's over, isn't it?_  
**_Why can't I move on...?_ **

Wolfie stretched her melody dramatically as if it was her last song, immediately choking on her grief and collapsing on her knees. She wrapped herself in her own arms, clawing at her skin and clothes, and stared helplessly at the floor as her eyes ran themselves dry. It was now that she heard footsteps. They were soft and careful, the opposite of Wolfie's heavy saunter, and they were very close. Wolfie's ear twitched upwards as Jazmine came near to her, acknowledging her presence, and her brain had already come up with a million lies and excuses to help her escape... But she wouldn't use them this time.

No words were spoken. Jazmine simply wrapped Wolfie in a soft embrace, looking out at the light pink sky. Wolfie felt a heaviness in her chest as Jazmine's emotions flowed into her soul, with a hoarse cry she turned into Jazmine's chest and accepted her warm hug. Anyone who saw the scene might've thought Jazmine was the emotionless one, with her empty gaze and tear less eyes, and Wolfie was the sensitive one, with her tear stained face and shaking hands.

But they knew that it was just an understanding. 

 

 

..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3  
> Go check out the song!


End file.
